NekoSqu
by Rst
Summary: Tiba-tiba Squalo berubah menjadi kucing? -Chap 3 UP!-
1. Chapter 1

NekoSqu

Rst: Hohoho~ Ternyata masalah poling-mempoling lagi banyak dilakuin di fandom KHR ini

Kyo: Jadi ceritanya kamu ikut-ikutan nih?

Rst: Aduh~ Kyo-kun tau aja~*Cengiran*

Kyo: -/- I-ini ada note kecilnya~

"…" Ngomong biasa

'…' Ngomong dalam hati

Tenma: Kita mulai ya Master!

Rst: Oke!

Ya Ha! Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: AllNekoS

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

"Kyaaaaa! Squ-chan! Kenapa kau memakai baju imut itu!" Terdengar teriakan (banci) Lussuria dari arah kamar Squalo Teriakannya membuat markas Varia yang semula sepi karena banyak para penghuni Varia HQ tengah menjalankan misi; menjadi sangat ramai. Tentu saja Lussuria mempunyai alasan sampai berteriak kencang begitu yaitu matanya kini menangkap 'sesuatu' yang menjadi alasan utama ia berteriak.

"Ushishishi~ Kena… Hoooe" Tiba-tiba Belphegore atau sering dipanggil Bel masuk ke dalam kamar Squalo karena penasaran saat mendengar teriakan kencang Lussuria, tapi saat ia ingin menanyakan mengapa Lussuria sampai berteriak kencang begitu, kalimat sang pangeran dari Varia juga ikut terputus saat melihat 'sesuatu' itu. Cengiran lebarnya juga ikut terpangpang di wajahnya, ditambah dengan blus'an merah tipis dikedua pipinya.

"Voi~" Oke… Sekarang didepan mereka berdua, sang second secommand Varia dengan posisinya seperti halnya kucing tersesat kini sedang mengenakan baju berwarna merah muda cerah dengan celana pendek yang senada dengan baju diatasnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak terhiasi dengan dua buah kuping kucing, dengan ekor panjang yang menggeliat dibelakangnya. Tapi yang membuatnya aneh, sepertinya dua buah kuping dan ekor kucing itu terlihat… Asli?.

"Ushishishi~ Kenapa kau berpenampilan begitu Squ-" Lagi-lagi kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Bel terputus. Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si NekoSqu yang kini memeluk pinggang Bel erat. Sedangkan empunya yang dipeluk hanya mematung ria dengan mukanya yang semakin merah.

"KYAAAAA! SQU-CHAN!" Teriakan Lussuria yang melihat adegan kilat itu semakin membuatnya menjadi-jadi. Teriakannya kini sudah terdengar di seluruh pelosok markas Varia, tak terkecuali ruangan Xanxus berada.

* * *

**Di ruangan Xanxus**

"Che… Ribut banget para sampah sialan itu" Xanxus yang kini sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sedikit terganggu saat mendengar suara teriakan milik Lussuria dari arah kamar Squalo. Sedikit heran, padahal yang membuat teriakan gaje bersuara sangat 'indah' itu sering dilakukan oleh Squalo. Tanpa mengrubis tentang masalah yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui tetapi membuatnya penasaran karena nama Squalo diucapkan kencang, dengan malas Xanxus berjalan kearah kamar Squalo dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

"Ushishishi~ Pangeran sekarang merasa sesak, NekoSqu" Tangan Bel mulai berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Squalo yang terlilit erat di pinggangnya. Tapi Squalo malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Voi~ Aku mau tetap begini, Bel-sama~" Seru Squalo dengan nada manja. Bel yang kini semakin merasa tak nyaman dengan pelukan Squalo yang semakin erat, mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Lussuria hanya menyaksikan adegan mereka berdua ditambah dengan menari-nari gaje mengitari keduanya.

"KYA! SQU-CHAN! GANTIAN DONG~" Pinta Lussuria, akirnya ia mau juga membantu Bel melepaskan dekapan Squalo, dan… berhasil!

"Voi! Aku masih mau memeluk Bel-sama!" Kedua pipi Squalo mengembung seperti halnya anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya. Bel yang terbebas dari dekapan erat Squalo; melihat wajah sang Squalo dalam versinya seperti Neko dengan wajahnya sekarang yang menurutnya sangat sangat sangat imut.

"Ushishi~ Bagaimana kalau pangeran kini yang memelukmu NekoSqu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Squalo, Bel langsung saja memeluk hingga membenamkan kepala NekoSqu didadanya. Awalnya NekoSqu kaget tiba-tiba di peluk Bel, tapi dia hanya diam saja.

"KYAAAAA!" Lussuria sudah pingsan ditempat dengan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

~~~TBC~~~

Rst: *SWT*

Tenma: Kfufufu~ Master buat BS ya? Nantik bisa dibakar Xanxus-san lho

Rst: Hwaa! Jangan bilang begitu Te-chan! Ini Cuma Chap permulaan aja kok!

Kyo: Maksudmu?

Rst: Err… Rst maunya buat ini cerita kyak oneshot gitu, tapi sedikit nyambung sih. Kalau lebih jelasnya baca ini ya Kyo-kun~

Kyo: Kenapa harus aku?

Rst: Capek~~

Kyo: =_='' Oke ini dia *Baca*

Para Minna-sama, silahkan mempolling tentang siapa Cople Squalo versi Neko (Panggil aja NekoSqu) selanjutnya, di Chap satu ini si Baka ini udah bikin pair: BS, Tapi boleh minta lagi kok!

Rst: Charanya ditentukan sekarang oleh Rst, ini dia~

XS

27NekoS

59NekoS

18NekoS

DNekoS

SNekoS (Khusus)

BNekoS (Lagi sekali)

FNekoS

TYL MommonNekoS

Kyo: Polling bisa lewat Review atau PM. Setiap pair yg udah kepilih, gak bakal dimasukin dalam polling diatas lagi

Tenma: Contoh' **Pair (XS) Xanxus= Seme* NekoSqu= Uke **

Rst: Tentang masalah Uke Seme'nya boleh bebas ^^, Oh iya! Kalau boleh saranin baju yang bakal NekoSqu pakai selanjutnya ya! Bebas kok~ Supaya Rst gak terlalu repot /PLAAAK

Tenma: Polling paling banyak akan dijadikan pair fic selanjutnya!

Rst: Makasi ya Kyo-kun, Te-chan~ Oke Minna-sama silahkan mempolling~

Tenma: Mohon Reviewnya!

Kyo: Onegaisimasu


	2. Chapter 2

NekoSqu

Rst: Hweee! Kyo-kun! Kumohon jangan ngambek gitu!

Tenma: Lho? Kenapa Master?

Rst: Ini! Kyo-Kun ngambek gara-gara Rst hampir buat fic yang ratingnya T+(?)!

Tenma: Ohh… Yang fic Master judulnya Suara Dentingan Jam itu ya?

Rst: I-iya… Padahal Rst udah stopin ficnya, sampai jadi nanggung gitu~ Tapi kayaknya ini salah Te-chan, Kan Te-chan yang nyaranin Plot supaya Rst bikin yang begituan…

Tenma: *Malingin muka*

Rst: Haaaah… Ano… Kayaknya Rst harus minta maaf, soalnya banyak yang bilang fic Rst sebelumnya sama kayak fic Author lain~ Jadi sekali lagi Rst minta maaf banget sama para Minna-sama (_ _) Khusus bagi Hikari Rio, yang katanya sudah terlebih dulu ceritanya dipublisin. Rst minta maaf banget dengan senpai, cerita Rst sama seperti cerita Senpai =,='' Dan pa-

Tenma: Sudahlah master, nantik kalau Master minta maaf, bakal kepanjangan~ Jangan dibawa kebiasaan dirumah ke sini ya~ Kalau begitu kita mulai saja dulu ^^''…

Rst: I-iya 'Padahal masih banyak yang mau kusampaikan buat minta maaf'

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: AllNekoS

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

"Voi~Bel-sama… Se-sesak…." NekoSqu yang sudah lama dalam posisinya dalam dekapan Bel sudah mulai kehabisan nafasnya. Tentu saja, seluruh wajahnya terbenam dipelukan Bel yang kini masih memeluknya erat, membuatnya kesulitan untuk menghirup udara.

"Ushishishi, Sebe-" Kalimat Bel entah mengapa terputus lagi 'Ushi? Sepertinya pangeran mempunyai firasat buruk jika begini terus' Tanpa mau menangung lebih lama lagi resiko berat Bel'pun memutuskan melepaskan pelukannya. NekoSqu yang kini terbebas dari pelukan Bel langsung menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam.

"Ushishishi, Kau tidak apa-apa NekoSqu?" Tanya Bel yang kini agak membungkuk memandang NekoSqu yang wajahnya masih memerah karena masih sedikit sesak.

"Haaa… A-Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawabnya

"Ushishi~ Baguslah, kalau begitu pangeran pergi dulu ya!" Pamit Bel buru-buru kemudian langsung keluar dari kamar Squalo dan menutup pintu. Hingga akhirnya diruang kamar Squalo hanya ada sang NekoSqu dan Lussuria (yang masih pingsan).

'Firasatku ternyata benar! Sebaiknya Pangeran mengambil kamera Ushishi~' Pikir Bel setelah mata dibalik poninya yang panjang melihat sesosok pemuda yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Langsung saja Bel berbelok kemudian bersembunyi di belakang pot bunga yang cukup besar.

'Ushi, sepertinya Bos akan bertemu dengan Squally dalam wujudnya yang baru~' Cengiran Bel semakin melebar. Pikirannya sekarang adalah membayangkan bagaimana mimik wajah Xanxus yang biasanya hanya datar, berubah setelah melihat Squalo dalam keadaannya sebagai Neko yang imut. Entah bagaimana jadinya nanti.

'Ushishishi~ Pangeran harus menyiapkan kamera!' Seru Bel dalam hati. Setelah memastikan bahwa Xanxus sekarang sudah pergi, Bel keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya kemudian berlari untuk mengambil kamera di kamarnya(?).

* * *

"Voi~ Luss-sama?" Squalo sekarang duduk dihadapan Lussuria yang masih pingsan. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lussuria pelan. Tapi Lussuria tetap saja dalam keadaannya sekarang; pingsan dengan hidungnya yang berdarah sambil kejang-kejang.

BRAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Squalo terbuka dengan sadisnya. NekoSqu langsung terlonjak kaget setelah mendengar bantingan pintu yang sangat keras. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu kemudian menangkap sesosok pria jakung dengan mata yang berwarna merah Ruby.

"Ah! Xanxus-sama!" Seru NekoSqu dengan sedikit kaget. Tapi Xanxus tak merespon dari panggilan NekoSqu melainkan hanya diam mematung.

"Voi~ Xanxus-sama! Luss-sama kenapa pingsan begini!" Tanya NekoSqu kembali. Tapi tetap saja Xanxus tak menjawabnya.

"Xanxus-sama?" Bingung karena Xanxus masih saja diam, NekoSqu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Xanxus yang kini menunduk.

"Xanxus-sama~ Kok diam saja?" Tanyanya setelah NekoSqu berada tepat dihadapan Xanxus.

"…." Masih tak ada jawaban dari Xanxus, NekoSqu sedikit kesal dibuatnya. Tangannya kemudian mengangkat kepala Xanxus yang menunduk.

"Xanxus-sama~" Panggil NekoSqu lagi sambil menatap langsung mata merah Xanxus.

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya Xanxus menjawab juga panggilan dari NekoSqu walau nadanya sedikit aneh.

"Voi~ Kok tadi Xanxus-sama diam saja?" Tanya NekoSqu kesekian kalinya.

"Che! Itu gara-gara kau, Sampah" Balas Xanxus. Tangan NekoSqu tiba-tiba ditepis oleh Xanxus dari wajahnya kemudian ditarik hingga menyeret NekoSqu keluar ruangan. NekoSqu sedikit kaget karena Xanxus dengan seenaknya menyeretnya hingga sukses membuat hampir terjatuh.

"Voi! Xa-Xanxus-sama! Kita kemana!" Teeiak NekoSqu sambil berusaha menyamai langkah kakinya dengan langkah Xanxus. Pertanyaannya tadi tidak dijawab oleh Xanxus.

* * *

"Ushishishi~ Ternyata adegannya sudah dimulai ya. Pangeran akan membuntuti kalian berdua!" Kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang menutupi matanya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kamera.

"Senpai~ Membuntuti orang itu tidak baik lho~" Dibelakangnya lagi, seseorang memakai topi kodok dikepalanya berusaha menasehati sang 'Pangeran' yang dari tadi merekam semua kejadian yang tokohnya tentu saja NekoSqu dan Xanxus.

"Berisik kau kodok!" Balas Bel –Pemuda berambut pirang- marah.

"Haaah~ Terserah Senpai saja~" Seru Fran –Pemuda bertopi kodok- pasrah membiarkan tindakan sembarangan Bel.

* * *

"Voi! Dimana ini, Xanxus-sama?" Tanya NekoSqu bingung. Sekarang mereka berdua ada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap karena pencahayaan diruangan tersebut hanya lampu kecil yang terdapat di langit-langit ruang tersebut. Di dalam ruang tersebut hanya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang dikelilingi oleh kabel-kebel yang tersambung dengan sebuah mesin utama yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Ini ruang penelitian" Xanxus menjawab singkat.

"Lalu kenapa Xanxus-sama membawaku kesini?" Tanya NekoSqu lagi.

"Cerewet kau, Sampah!" Xanxus sedikit kesal karena pemuda kucing didepannya ini terus saja melontarkan pertanyaan. Xanxus kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah meja.

"Xa-" Kalimat NekoSqu terputus karena merasakan kepalanya dilempar sesuatu yang keras oleh Xanxus "A-aduh~ Kenapa Xanxus-sama melempar gelang ini!" Teriak kesal NekoSqu.

"Pakai di lehermu" Perintah Xanxus singkat.

"Eh? Tapi dileherku sudah ada lon-"

"PAKAI!" Perintah Xanxus dengan nadanya yang sangat keras. Sudah bosan mendengar ocehan dari NekoSqu.

"I-Iya!" Tanpa pikir panjang, NekoSqu kemudian membuka pengait gelang tersebut kemudian memasangkannya dileher. Tapi ia sedikit kesusahan memasang kembali pengait gelang tersebut. Jelas saja… Gelang biasanya dipasang di tangan'kan, ditambah lagi dilehernya terdapat kalung lonceng yang membuatnya semakin kewalahan.

"Cih! Dasar merepotkan" Dengan sigap, Xanxus kemudiam menyambar gelang berwarna keabuan itu dan memasangkannya di leher NekoSqu.

"Eeh? Te-terima ka-kasih, Xanxus-sama…" NekoSqu jadi gagap sendiri, wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah padam.

'Xa-xanxus-sama kalau dipandang sedekat ini wajahnya jadi terlihat…Tampan' Pikir NekoSqu dalam hati, ia tak menyadari kalau sekarang ia menyunggahi senyuman manis. Xanxus yang menyadari senyuman NekoSqu sedikit heran.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Xanxus tanpa menghadap kearah NekoSqu.

"Xanxus-sama kalau dipandang dari dekat jadi tampan ya!" Balas NekoSqu spontan. Ucapannya itu membuat Xanxus menghentikan gerakan tangannya, sedangkan NekoSqu yang baru sadar dengan kalimatnya barusan, jadi Salting sendiri sambil memegang mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

'Eh? Ah? I-itu…" NekoSqu berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. Tangannya bergerak-kesana-kemari, bingung mau berkata apa.

"Dasar bodoh!" Xanxus hanya membalas singkat kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Tapi kali ini, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis membentukan senyuman. Tapi NekoSqu tidak menyadari senyum tipis itu.

* * *

"Ushishishi~ Pangeran tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam" Bel yang kini hanya bisa diam didepan pintu ruang penelitian tempat NekoSqu dan Xanxus berada. Mukanya sedikit kesal karena tak bisa mengintip kedalam karena pintunya terkunci rapat.

"Senpai~ Sebaiknya kau hentikan membuntuti Xanxus-sama~" Disampingnya, Fran berusaha menghentikan rencana Bel untuk merekam kejadian yang terjadi antara NekoSqu dan Xanxus. Tapi Fran malah dihadiahi 5 buah pisau yang terancap di topi kodoknya.

"Che! Ini sih buang-buang waktu Pangeran!" Dengan malas Bel pun beranjak pergi menuju taman yang berada dibelakang markas Varia *Memangnya ada?* untuk istirahat.

"Kau ikut, Kodok?" Tawar Bel kepada Fran *Tumben!*..

"Iya!" Jawab Fran singkat. Mereka berdua'pun berjalan menuju taman.

~~~TBC~~~

Rst: Sepertinya adegan XS'nya dikit banget ya?

Tenma: Hahha… Memang dikit master~

Rst: Hwee! Gomen! Otak Rst lagi jeblong nih! DX!

Tenma: Haaah…. Master mikirin V*** lagi?

Rst: *Blusing* Ng-nggak kok O/O'' Enn… Rst bacain sesuatu buat minna-sama dulu deh!

Tenma: Wele iya~

Rst: Ini dia~ Minna-sama setelah Rst pikir-pikir ternyata aneh banget kalau misalkan NekoSqu di pairingin selain Xanxus-sama~ Jadi Rst ralat deh pair2 buat polling dan aturannya

Tenma: Ini aturan barunya, yaitu memilih pair 'Slight' buat nemenin ini Fic yang diubah pairing utamanya adalah XS

Rst: Oke! Ini pilihan buat pair 'Slight' buat chap depan~

- DNekoS

- BF

- BTYLMommon

- SNekoS (Khusus)

- AllNekoS (Klo yang ini, Minna-sama bisa nyaranin yang lain, bebas kok Ow)

Ta-tapi… sepertinya Minna-sama banyak yang nggak mengerti =="'

Kyo: Cih! Tentu saja Baka! Omongan kalian berdua tidak jelas begitu!

Rst: Hie? A-Akhirnya Kyo-kun ngomong juga!

Kyo: ….

Rst: Baiklah~ Seperti omongannya Kyo-kun, kalau ada yang nggak Minna-sama mengerti, tanyain Rst ya ^^~. Lewat apa aja boleh~ Oke! Dari pada lama2 Rst akhiri dulu ya! Mohon Revewnya!

Tenma: Review~


	3. Chapter 3

NekoSqu

Rst: Ok! Karena ulangan Pkn yang Laknan nan bejat itu ud selesai, Rst ngelanjutin ini Fic XDD (Tentu dengan diam2 ^^/PLAK)

Kyo: *Nyeret Rst* Dasar Baka! Ulangan belum selesai!

Rst: Hweeee! Biarkan Rst istirahat sejenak DX! *Ronta2*

Tenma: Yah~ Tapi benar juga apa kata Kyo-kun, Master~

Rst: Hiee? Te-chan juga bilang kayak gitu? I-Iya deh...

Kyo: Bagus~ Chibi! Kamu yang mulai'in sana!

Tenma: Iya!

Ya Ha! Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: AllNekoS

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

* * *

"Voi~ Sebenarnya apa guna dari gelang ini, Xanxus-sama?" Dari tadi, NekoSqu hanya duduk di pinggir dari tempat tidur yang ada di dalam ruang penelitian Varia sambil terus melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Xanxus. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang ke kiri dan ke kanan; menunggu jawaban yang sedari tadi dihiraukan oleh Xanxus.

Sedangkan Xanxus, dia sepertinya sangat disibukan oleh kertas-kertas ditanganya yang berisikan tentang hasil penelitian-entah-itu-apa. Tapi jika dilihat sekilas, sepertinya semua memuat tentang apa penyebab dari Squalo yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti sekarang ini.

NekoSqu yang lagi-lagi dihiraukan pertanyaannya oleh Xanxus; memanyunkan mulutnya *(Rst): Imutnya~*. Ia mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bosan. NekoSqu bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian menuju meja yang berada di sebelah mesin utama berukuran besar; matanya menangkap benda segipanjang yang berada diatas meja tersebut.

'Voi? Buku?' Tanganya mengambil benda segipanjang berwarna hitam kemerahan tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku; kemudian membukanya. Di dalamnya banyak terdapat gambaran yang sepertinya dibuat oleh anak kecil.

'Gambar apa ini?' Setelah membolak-balikan buku tersebut, mata keabuanya menangkap sesuatu lagi berupa tulisan tangan yang sedikit terukir berada dihalaman paling depan dari buku tersebut.

-Xanxus 10,10,19xx-

'Voi! Ternyata buku ini milik, Xanxus-sama~' Setelah NekoSqu menyadari pemilik dari buku tersebut, ia kembali membuka lembar demi lembar dari buku tersebut. Kebanyakan dari gambarnya terdapat dua orang yang sedang berdampingan.

'Hmm? Yang rambutnya diarsir ini pasti Xanxus-sama. Tapi laki-laki berambut pendek ini siapa ya?' Tanyanya dalam hati setelah melihat dua orang yang salah satunya adalah Xanxus tetapi pemuda yang satu lagi ia tidak ketahui siapa.

"Voi! Xanxus-sama!" Akhirnya suara indah yang sedikit lebih –ehem- cempreng dari suara Squalo asli *Dibunuh* terdengar dari arah NekoSqu berdiri.

"Che! Jangan menggangguku kucing sampah!" Balas marah Xanxus.

"Um." NekoSqu sedikit kesal dengan 'sebutan baru'nya yang diciptakan oleh Xanxus; tapi dia menghiraukannya "Buku ini" Tanganya sedikit terangkat, memperlihatkan buku tersebut kepada Xanxus "Punya Xanxus-sama'kan?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Saat mata Ruby Xanxus menangkap benda yang ditunjukkan sang NekoSqu kearahnya; matanya terbelakkan singkat. Dengan cepat, kakinya berjalan kearah NekoSqu dan menyambar buku tersebut kemudian menyimpannya di kantong yang ada dibalik seragam Varianya(?).

"Voi?" NekoSqu sedikit kaget saat Xanxus menyambar buku tersebut tanpa peringatan "A-ada apa, Xanxus-sama?" Tanyanya dengan raut muka kebingungan.

"Jangan sembarangan mengambil benda milik orang lain, SAMPAH!"

NekoSqu tak menyahut kata bentakan dari Xanxus. Mukanya sedikit mengambarkan mimik syok dengan muka sedikit pucat.

"V-voi… Ma-maaf, Xanxus-sama" NekoSqu sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengganggu Xanxus yang kini sedang terlihat sibuk. Ia menundukan kepalanya sejenak saat meminta maaf.

"Hn" Respon Xanxus.

"Ano...Xanxus-sama~ itu, yang digambar dalam bukunya itu, Xanxus-sama dan siapa?" Tanya NekoSqu sedikit gugup, takut membuat Xanxus semakin marah.

Xanxus diam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya "Dia" Kalimat Xanxus terputus, NekoSqu menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Xanxus "Entahlah" Balas Xanxus yang sukses membuat NekoSqu sedikit cemberut. Sudah lama menunggu jawaban, eh malah jawabnya seenaknya begitu!

"Voi! Jawab yang benar, Xanxus-sama!" Protes NekoSqu.

"Che! Aku sudah tak ingat!" Xanxus juga membalasnya.

"Voi! Xanxus-sama!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ingat!"

"Xanxus-sama!"

"Che! Dia temanku! Puas!" Akhirnya Xanxus-sama menjawabnya (sedikit) benar. NekoSqu terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar jawaban dari Xanxus.

'Te-teman?'

"_Voi! Jangan seenaknya mengambar orang, brengsek!"_

"_Sudah bagus kugambar muka jelekmu itu, Sampah!"_

"_Voi! Apa kau bilang!"_

"_Diam dan lihat saja bodoh!"_

"_Keh!"_

"..."

"..."

Suasana hening kini menghiasi ruang dimana NekoSqu dan Xanxus berada. Entah itu pertengkaran singkat yang terjadi antara NekoSqu dan Xanxus atau penjelasan mengenai siapa saja yang tergambar dalam buku tersebut yang menyebabkan keduanya tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

NekoSqu yang semula berdiri, kembali mencari tempat dimana ia duduk pertama kali; di pinggir dari tempat tidur. Sedangkat Xanxus kembali melanjutkan pekejaannya semula.

'Tumben kucing sampah itu diam?' Pikir Xanxus sedikit melirikkan matanya kearah NekoSqu yang duduk sambil melamun; seperti memikirkan akan sesuatu.

Xanxus sedikit kurang nyaman dengan suasana diam seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Ditambah lagi dengan mimik wajah dari NekoSqu; terlihat seperti berpikir keras. Sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan kadang pelan. Tangannya juga hampir tak pernah diam. Benar-benar seperti di duniannya sendiri.

"Kenapa denganmu, Sampah?"

NekoSqu tak menyahut.

Xanxus dibuatnya kesal.

"WOI SAMPAH!" Teriak Xanxus kemudian, menyadarkan sekaligus mengembalikan NekoSqu dari dunianya sendiri.

"Voi!" Respon NekoSqu saat mendengar suara teriakan berat dari Xanxus "A-Ada apa Xanxus-sama?" Serunya menghadap kearah Xanxus berada.

"Kenapa denganmu, hah?"

"Hah? Kenapa? Ti-tidak!" Jawab NekoSqu seadanya.

"..." Xanxus terdiam "Oh" Serunya kemudian, sepertinya dia merasa bodoh saat mengkhawatirkan NekoSqu itu. Xanxus kembali melanjutkan urusannya tentu dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal.

NekoSqu hanya memiringkan kepalanya; bingung dengan Xanxus. Tiba-tiba diam, lalu kemudian berteriak dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Bosnya itu.

~~~ TBC ~~~

OMAKE!

"Ushishishi~ Sepertinya ada orang ditaman" Bel yang kini berada di taman Varia bersama Fran, melihat pemuda berambut ungu yang tertidur dibawah pohon besar yang disampingnya terdapat ayunan yang berisikan 2 tempat duduk *(Rst): Rst nggak tahu benarnya -_-* berdampingan disebelah dari pohon besar tersebut.

"Hoe? Itu'kan Mammon-senpai~" Fran kini berseru datar.

"Hn?" Mendengar suara berisik, Mammon terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat 2 orang pemuda yang familiar dimatanya "Mu! Kalian berdua berisik sekali!" Teriaknya marah karena acara tidur siannya diganggu.

"Ushishishi~ Kenapa kau disini?" Bel tak mengrubis teriakan protes dari Mammon; langsung menanyakan secara to the point.

"Muu, aku hanya mencari udara segar. Tapi ternyata aku malah tertidur disini" Jawab Mammon, kemudian ia melirik kearah Fran yang terus memasang wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dan kearah Bek yang sedari tadi terus saja cengiran.

"Lalu, kalian berdua?" Kini giliran Mammon yang bertanya.

"Kami berdua hanya berjalan-jalan, Senpai~ Bel-senpai sedang jengkel setelah gagal memata-matai NekoSqu dan Xanxus-senpai~" Jelas Fran panjang lebar kepada Mammon.

"NekoSqu?"

"Iya~"

"Siapa?"

'Oh~" Fran baru ingat kalau Mammon belum tahu soal Squalo yang berubah wujudnya menjadi Neko "Itu Squalo-senpai..."

* * *

"Ohh" Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, Mammon mengerti inti dari masalah yang dialami oleh Varia saat ini "Jadi, penyebab dari berubahnya Squalo itu apa" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ushisisi~ Soal itu masih belum diketahui~" Bel yang tak mengetahui mengenai faktor berubahnya Squalo menjadi Neko itu, hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Sebaiknya bagaimana~?" Tanya Fran kepada kedua orang Senior yang ada di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Bel maupun Mammon sama-sama terdiam; tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka bertiga kemudian menundukkan kepalanya masih tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Ushishi~ Sepertinya Pangeran mempunyai ide bagus~" Setelah lama terdiam, tiba-tiba Bel mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya saat mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya akan berhasil menemukan penyebab dari berubahnya Rain guardian Varia dan cara mengembalikannya.

Tangan Bel menginsyaratkan kedua kawan seVarianya untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Kemudian Belpun membisikkan suatu rencana.

"Ushishi~ Bagaimana?" Tanya Bel dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi.

"Hmm…Sepertinya akan berhasil Bel-senpai~" Seru Fran.

"Muu~ Iya~ Kita coba saja" Mammon juga menyetujui ide dari Bel tersebut.

"Ushishishi~ Jadi disini kita membutuhkan si Banci sialan itu. Kodok! Kau yang mendapat tugas 1 dari rencana! Ushishi~" Perintah Bel kepada pemuda bertopi kodok.

"Baik Senpai!" Fran menjawab datar sambil menaikkan tangan kanannya keatas.

"Ushishi~ Bagus~ Sedangkan Pangeran dan Mammon akan menjalankan tugas ke 2, jangan lupa kau mengintai sekitar!" Kini Bel memberi perintah kepada Mammon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan rencana yang dibuat.

"Muu~ Tunggu dulu~" Cegat Mammon.

"Ushi? Ada apa?" Bel jadi bingung saat tangan Mammon menarik jaket Varianya.

"Kau harus membayarku dulu~" Kalimat tersebut membuat Bel sweatddroped bersama Fran yang sweatdropnya tak terlihat(?).

~~~ TBC ~~~

Tenma: Datarnya OwO''

Rst: AAGH! RST BIKIN INI FIC SEHARI SETELAH TRI OUT PKN! MANA SOAL NYA SULIT LAGI! DITAMBAH LAGI, SAMA SEKALI NGGAK BISA NYONTEK DX! *Nendang meja*

Tenma: Sa-sabar Master =_='' *Jaga jarak*

Kyo: Che! Kumat kumat -_-''

Rst: Hiks ;^; Apalagi Chap kali ini sama sekali tidak berbau(?) Yaoi. Maaf ya Minna-sama~ Dinonya nggak keluar2, jadi dimohon maaf bagi para Minna-sama yang memilih polling DNekoS (_ _) Chapter depan Rst akan memasukkan polling yang dimaksud, jadi untuk kali ini Polling tidak berjalan dulu...

Se-sekali lagi Rst minta maaf -_-''

Kyo: Hahha... Jadi Review? Flame bebas dikeluarkan~

Rst: Muu! Kok Flame juga!

Kyo: Habis? Chap ini jelek banget!

Tenma: Sudah sudah~ Kita akhiri aja ya master?

Rst: *Ngangguk*

Rst, Kyo &Tenma: Review!


End file.
